Everything About You
by IdPattThat
Summary: The eve of Edward's wedding finds him questioning everything, and looking for answers in an unexpected place.
1. Chapter One

**I obviously have issues with quitting things. Stephanie owns all names and things. Killerlashes aids and abets all this, so I blame her too. Also, I have no idea where this story is going. Your guess is as good as mine. **

* * *

Everything About You – Chapter One

Edward drummed his fingers absently on the mahogany table and looked around the room, wondering if anyone would notice if he slipped out for a few minutes. It would just be a few minutes so he could have a conversation that was six years in the making. Maybe even six years too late. After a quick scan, he realized that no one was worried about him with so much else going on around them, so he stood and crossed to the door.

"Emmett, your brother's being stupid," he heard his sister-in-law say from behind him.

"Jesus, Bella. There're thirty people in this house, I just need some air." Edward tried to defend himself as his brother entered the foyer behind his wife.

"What kind of air?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

Edward sighed, shooting a glare at the slim brunette with the smug smile on her face.

"A nice sea breeze, perhaps?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets and avoiding her gaze.

"I just need…" His voice trailed off before the end of his sentence, knowing that he really didn't have to explain to Emmett where he was going or just exactly what he was doing. Emmett gave his younger brother a nod, because _of course _he knew.

"Go. We'll hold it down here."

"_Emmett!_" Bella hissed, and he wrapped a muscular arm around his wife.

"He needs to go, Bells. You know he does."

She sighed and let her gaze fall on Edward, standing quietly in the foyer with his hand rested on the doorknob.

"Don't do anything stupid, Edward," she whispered with just a hint of affection in her voice.

Edward grinned. "You overestimate me, dear Bella," he said with a wink, and then slipped out the door.

"Your brother's an idiot," she whispered before kissing her husband's cheek and walking away.

"Yeah, but you gotta love the poor bastard," Emmett called, shaking his head and really hoping that letting Edward go was the right thing to do.

xXx

He drove cautiously through the streets of La Push, fingers drumming nervously again, only on the steering wheel this time. It wasn't like he didn't know where he was going, because he had been there many times before. Mostly during his high school days did Edward travel the few miles that stretched between Forks and La Push, but it was always for the same reason.

To see her.

The gravel crunched beneath the tires of his car as he pulled into the driveway of a little yellow house. He opened the door slowly, hearing his own heartbeat thundering in his ears.

Edward was barely up the driveway when the front door opened. His breath caught as she walked down the steps to meet him.

She smiled and his throat tightened.

"I've been wondering when you'd get here," she said softly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," he replied.

"You look good," she observed, taking a step closer. He did the same until he was on the bottom step and she was one up, making them eye-to-eye with each other.

"Are you trying to sweet-talk me, Clearwater?" he smirked, and she shoved his shoulder. He caught her hand and pulled her into his arms, noting to himself how she still fit perfectly in them with her head rested in the crook of his neck and her arms tucked up against him.

"Some things never change," she whispered with her lips close to his ear.

"Mommy?" The little interruption behind them caused Edward to pull away, his eyes wide.

"And some things do," Edward replied.

Leah smiled and stepped back onto the porch, taking the little girl's hand in her own and lifting it to her lips to kiss.

"Grandma says the cookies are done. Can I have one?" she asked, glancing at her mother and then at Edward.

"Just one. It's too close to dinner, okay?"

"Okay…who are you?" The little girl stepped away from her mother and looked up at Edward with wide brown eyes.

He quickly knelt down and held out his hand. "I'm Edward. Who are you?"

She eyed him for a moment before slipping her little hand into his. "I'm Sunny."

"I bet your mom sings 'You Are My Sunshine' to you all the time, doesn't she?" he asked with a little smile.

"Hey! How did you know that?" Sunny stuck her little hands on her hips and stared at Edward.

"I know your mom," he shrugged.

"Really? You're friends with my mommy? I've never met you before."

"I haven't seen her in a long time, so I thought I'd come by," Edward explained.

"Oh. Were you her boyfriend? Mommy doesn't have a boyfriend now, did you know that?"

"Okay, okay," Leah interrupted, as Edward laughed and stood up quickly. "Get back inside, little lady. Tell Grandma I'll be right there." She scooted her daughter back inside. "Kids…"

"I guess I wouldn't know," Edward said quietly. His eyes were trained on the front door that Sunny had left open, a wistful expression on his face. After a moment he turned back to her with a question burning in his deep green eyes- a question she knew he would be asking.

"She's not yours, Edward," Leah explained before the words could even form in his mind. "You know…you know I lost our baby. You were there."

Edward sighed and turned away from her gaze as pain shot through him. He _had_ been there…and he remembered all too well holding her close as the doctors explained what had happened. He remembered how hard it had been to hold them together in months following the miscarriage. How he had tried to talk her out of leaving…and how it hadn't worked.

"I guess a guy can dream," he said as he gave her a little half-smile.

"Edward…" Leah shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, running a hand through his copper hair and glancing around anxiously. "I just needed to see you before…you know."

"Before you get married tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Before that."


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi. Love you all. Thanks for being you. XOXO**

* * *

Everything About You – Chapter Two

"Will you walk with me?" Edward asked softly, and she hesitated.

"Is that the best choice for you to be making right now?"

Edward sighed. "I just want to talk, Leah." She frowned before she gestured him into the house. He followed her with anxious footsteps, knowing he would be facing Leah's mother within seconds.

"Hi, Edward," Sunny greeted him with a grin and Sue turned around quickly. Edward felt that he didn't deserve the smile that crossed her face or the warm look in her eyes as she crossed the kitchen to embrace him.

"I never thought I'd see the likes of you in my kitchen again. It's nice to see you know how to use the front door," Sue said as she touched his cheek softly.

"I'm a little old to be climbing through windows these days." He smiled and his cheeks burned.

"Edward and I are going for a quick walk. I'll be back soon," Leah told her mother before she kissed Sunny's cheek and gestured Edward out of the kitchen. He nodded at Sue, who gave him a tight smile, and followed Leah out of the house.

Edward smiled as she led him around the back of the house and down a dirt path. It was a straight shot to the beach from there, and Leah loved the beach. She always said the sound of the waves helped her think, so Edward imagined that was exactly what she needed at that particular moment.

"You still like to come out here?" he asked, while she slipped off her shoes and made her way to the shore.

"Of course," Leah answered with a look over her shoulder. She smiled as the wind whipped around her face, long and dark. Edward couldn't help but think she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. "What do you want to talk about?" Leah asked after a moment.

Edward took a deep breath, slipped off his own shoes, and joined her in the shallow water.

"Everything?"

"Well, I'm guessing you have a time limit, so you want to be more specific?"

"What happened after you left? Where'd you go? What did you do?"

"Six years go by, and you want to know what I did in Seattle after I moved out?" She scoffed and shoved his shoulder.

Edward shrugged. "I figured that was better than asking you flat out who Sunny's father is."

"I moved in with Angela, worked, dated…made a mistake," Leah said quietly. "I dated her father for about two months, and he didn't want anything to with me when I found out I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you come to me?" He grabbed her elbow and turned her toward him gently, but Leah kept her gaze on the horizon.

"I couldn't. I watched your heart break when I had the miscarriage, Edward, I couldn't come to you carrying someone else's baby."

"You know I wouldn't have-"

"_I_ would have cared, Edward. And I- _God_, I couldn't even look at you after I lost the baby," she said. Tears filled her eyes as she turned back to Edward. "Every time I saw you, I saw what we lost, what we could have had, and it killed me."

"Leaving wasn't the answer, Leah," Edward said softly as he lifted his hand to her cheek.

"But it's what I did, and I can't take it back. It gave me Sunny, and she's everything to me."

Edward nodded silently, and let his hand fall from her cheek. "Tell me about her."

Leah smiled softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"Well…she just turned five last month. Her favorite color is green and she has to wear something green every _single _day or she won't leave the house. Her favorite book is _Where the Sidewalk Ends _because she loves the drawings…what else?"

"Does she talk in her sleep, like you do?" he asked with just a hint of a smile while a blush crept up her neck.

"No. Not yet. And she loves healthy food. She's the weirdest five-year-old ever."

"She sounds perfect."

Leah shrugged, saying, "I'm a little biased," and Edward laughed. "How's your fiancée? What's her name, Tanya?"

"Tanya, yes. She's great. She's…great," Edward said lamely, immediately regretting the blasé way he just described the woman he was supposed to be spending the rest of his life with.

"How long have you been together?"

"Almost two years," he answered quietly and watched Leah's eyes widen.

"Wow, that's-"

"Yeah, not quite fifteen years, but still…" Edward grinned and nudged her shoulder.

"I don't think we started dating until we were _at least _sixteen, Edward." Leah rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Still…"

"Is that why you're here? To have some last minute reminiscing before you take the leap tomorrow?"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "No, Leah. I don't need to reminisce. I see it all very clearly in my head, every single day."


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi again, pretties. Thank you for reading, as always. :)**

* * *

Everything About You – Chapter Three

"What do you see?" Leah asked quietly.

"What?" Edward turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You said you see it every day. What is it that you see?"

"All of it, Leah. Every day we spent together," he said as he took a step closer to her. "The first time I kissed you on your mom's front porch. When you told me you loved me for the first time…"

"Yeah, and you didn't say it back," she laughed loudly, and he shook his head.

"I was terrified!"

"So was I," Leah whispered. "Terrified of everything I felt about you."

"It all turned out okay, right?" Edward reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from Leah's face. She shivered and caught his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and kissing his palm lightly.

He stared at her for a long moment, before he slowly dipped his head to hers. A tiny, almost inaudible gasp fell from her lips, but before she could react, his phone shrilled, and he turned swiftly to answer it.

"Hey. Yeah, I'll be there soon. I just needed some air," Edward said into his phone with a glance in Leah's direction. "Okay, sweetheart. Bye."

Edward turned back to Leah, not surprised to see the hard stare she was giving him.

"You should go." Leah turned on her heel and walked back up the beach, grabbing her shoes in the process.

"Wait!" he called, running after her.

"I don't have time to wait for you, Edward!" she yelled once they'd reached the driveway to her mother's house. "I have a life to live! I've been here for six years, and you come to me the day before your wedding? How is that fair to me?"

"Leah, I didn't- I don't know what..." he trailed off, and ran a hand through his hair, hoping she wouldn't see right through him.

"You forget that I've known you since you were seven years old, Edward. _I knew_ exactly what you wanted when you pulled up in the driveway," she said as she shoved him in the chest, hard.

"Then what do I want, huh? Tell me!" He held his arms up, looking desperate, and she shook her head like he was the stupidest person on the planet, which was pretty much what she was thinking at that moment.

"You want to know if it's still the same with us." Her voice was lower, her eyes wet with tears.

"It's been six years, Leah. I know it's not…I know you've-" He didn't have a chance to respond before her arms were around his neck and her lips were pressed to his for one hard, quick moment.

"It'll always be the same," she whispered before pushing herself away and carrying herself, and what little dignity she had left, up to her mother's house.

xXx

"Hi!" Tanya said brightly as she entered Edward's childhood bedroom in a blur of strawberry blonde hair and pink lace. "Hurry up and get changed, sweetie. Dinner is almost ready."

"Are your parents here yet?" Edward asked while slipping into his khakis and a pink polo that Tanya had lain out on the bed. _Pink_…so they would match.

"Yeah, they were out back with your brother. Hurry, I don't want to leave them out there with him for too long," Tanya said with a wrinkle of her delicate nose.

Edward laughed and kissed his fiancée's cheek. "They'll be fine. He's much more refined than you know."

"Well, he's been drinking since you disappeared, so I'm a little worried. Where did you go?"

Edward shrugged. "I just needed some air." He told her again, and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it, and Tanya laughed, pulling his hands away and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I hope you found it," she murmured before pressing her lips to his chin.

"Found what?" he asked as he pulled away and out of her grasp.

"Your air, silly."

"Oh. Yeah, I found it," Edward muttered, and then composed himself. "Ready?"

Tanya nodded and held out her hand, so Edward took it and led her lead him downstairs to where their families were gathered. Everyone was ready to celebrate their impending nuptials, but Edward's mind was on the conversation he'd just had, and just how it felt to have Leah's lips on his again. He smiled at the woman next to him, wondering just exactly what he was going to do now that he had his answer- now that he knew Leah still felt the same way he did.


	4. Chapter Four

**Happy Friday! Thank you, as always. XOXO**

* * *

Everything About You – Chapter Four

"Oh, _Mom_. Put the photo albums away. No one wants to see that," Edward teased, passing through the crowded living room.

She smiled up at him from the couch and placed the album in Tanya's lap.

"Hush, you. I just want to show Tanya some embarrassing pictures of you," she admitted with a giggle.

He laughed and joined them on the couch. "Woman, I know exactly what you're doing!" The party had somewhat died down, it was just family left now. Tanya's parents seemed to get along with Emmett just fine, while Bella and his younger sister Alice were more than happy to help embarrass him.

"Look how cute you were!" Edward rolled his eyes while Tanya 'ooh-ed' and ahh-ed' over his baby pictures. They laughed at awkward middle school photos, but when it came to the pictures of his high school years it became quiet.

"Who is she?" she asked softly, while her finger traced over the face of a young Native girl.

"That's Leah," Alice explained with a quick glance at her brother. The little shake of his head let her know that he hadn't mentioned his ex-girlfriend to his new fiancée.

"Your high school sweetheart?" Tanya smiled and touched Edward's cheek softly.

"Something like that," he answered quietly. She looked back down at the photo, one taken on the day they graduated high school, with a frown set on her pretty face. Edward knew why: that was the day he realized he was in love with Leah Clearwater. It was the day he'd said those three words back to her- the day he knew she was _it_ for him.

They'd had that picture framed in the apartment they shared in Seattle. It was them in their caps and gowns, she was smiling widely at the camera, but he was looking at her like there was no one else in the world.

The picture might have been at the bottom of a box in Edward's closet for years, but yeah, he knew why Tanya was frowning.

"Aw, party poopers! Get your asses outside, we've got a fire going." Emmett's booming voice cut through the tension that had filled the room, and Edward was eternally grateful to his too-loud brother.

They filed out of the house, Emmett handing his little brother a beer on the way out the door. He pulled Edward away from the group and stared at him expectantly.

"She's not mine," Edward answered his brother's silent question.

"Who? The kid or Leah?"

"The kid, Sunny. She's not mine," he explained.

"And Leah?" Emmett asked. A small smile played on Edward's lips, and he was immediately flooded with guilt. "That's a good enough answer, little brother."

"It doesn't matter, Em. It's too late. It's not fair to anyone to act on it, especially Leah."

"Hey, she's the one who left, Ed. Maybe it's about what's fair to you." Emmett clapped him on the shoulder and turned around, leaving Edward alone.

"Walk with me?" Tanya's voice was quiet at Edward's shoulder. He turned and smiled, then took her outstretched hand. They walked silently through his parents' backyard until they reached a little gazebo at the side of the house. Edward pulled her into his arms and started swaying to a silent song, making her giggle quietly.

"You never told me about her," she said after a moment of dancing.

"I know," he admitted.

"How long were you together?" Tanya asked and pulled Edward to sit with her.

"Almost ten years."

"_Jesus_." Tanya put her head in her hands, before turning to Edward. "Ten years? You dated someone for ten years and didn't think to tell me about it?"

"It's not high on my list of things to talk about, sweetheart," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"When we were twenty-six she got pregnant and-"

"Oh my _God_. Are you telling me you have a kid out there, Edward?" Tanya stood up and started to pace the gazebo…the very one they were going to get married in tomorrow.

"No!" he yelled, jumping to his feet too. Tanya stopped pacing and turned to him. "No. She miscarried at ten weeks and…things were never the same."

"Oh." Tanya was silent again as they stood in the quiet of the night. "You've never looked at me like that."

"What?"

"The picture, Edward. We have _hundreds_ of pictures together and none of them are like that. Even I could tell how much you loved her in that picture."

"Things change, Tanya…"

"But they don't, do they?" she asked, touching his cheek again like she had inside. Something she always did when she was being affectionate.

Edward took a deep breath and slowly shook his head. "No. They don't."

"Shit," Tanya muttered and ran her hand through her strawberry blonde hair. Edward almost laughed at the four-letter-word falling from her classy lips.

"I love you, Tanya," Edward whispered as he stepped toward her and cupped her face in both of his hands.

"But it isn't enough, is it? I'll always be second best. You'll always wonder what your life could have been like with her," she replied, tears filling her light blue eyes.

"What do we do then?"

"Do you want to marry me?" She rested her hands on his chest, and gazed up at him hopefully.

Edward sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead. "That wouldn't be fair to you."

Tanya leaned forward, a little sob shaking her as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and held him close.

"I'm sorry," he said with his lips pressed to her ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Better now than in twenty years," she attempted to joke, so he gave her a weak smile. He'd meant what he'd told her: he loved her, he was sorry, and most importantly, he couldn't marry her.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Edward pulled away and brushed a tear from Tanya's ivory cheek.

"We?" She laughed and batted his hand away. "No _way_, Cullen. This is all you."

Edward sighed, but nodded silently in agreement. _He_ was the one in love with someone else, after all.


	5. Chapter Five

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Everything About You – Chapter Five

"Where did she go?" Edward's father asked from behind him, and he turned slowly.

"She's staying with her parents at the hotel tonight. We'll start making phone calls in the morning," Edward explained.

That earned him an approving nod. "That's very grown-up of both of you. I was expecting some sort of blowout."

"I'm sorry we disappointed you," Edward laughed quietly. "How angry is Mom?"

"She's stopped crying for the most part," Carlisle explained.

"I could apologize again, I guess."

"She just wants you to be happy, Edward."

"I don't know how to make that happen right now," Edward said as he opened his palm to reveal the diamond ring Tanya had slipped into his hand.

"Does the store have a return policy?" his father asked with a hint of a smile.

"Not quite, Dad."

"Well, what are your plans?"

"I don't have any," Edward muttered.

"I think it's time you made some, son."

xXx

Edward raised his hand to knock, and let it drop at his side. He did it three times before finally summoning up the courage to tap lightly on the front door.

"Edward?" Sue's friendly smile greeted him on the other side of the screen, and he let out a little sigh. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm looking for Leah…"

"Sorry, sweetie. She and Sunny went home a little while ago," she said as her expression turned serious.

"Home?" he asked, looking around the yard for another car, but only seeing Sue's old pickup truck.

"Yes, she has a little cottage two streets over. On Fifth Terrace. Third house on the left…it's a cute little yellow thing, you can't miss it," Sue told him, though she wasn't so sure she should be giving an engaged man her daughter's address. But, then again…maybe it would do them both some good. It had taken Leah a while to calm down when she came back from her walk with Edward, and Sue knew why. She knew her daughter _very_ well.

"Fifth?" Edward repeated. "Thanks!" he called as he ran down the steps and to his car. It took him less than five minutes to make it two streets over and to the third house on the left. This time he didn't hesitate to knock on the door, though after he did it, an errant thought of Sunny sleeping crossed his mind.

Leah answered the door, and he almost laughed at how much she was like her mother: eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a thin line. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. To talk to you."

"Edward, we already talked today. There's- there's nothing left to say," she said as she tried to close the door. He caught it with his hand and stepped inside.

"There is _everything _left to say. Please, Leah," he pleaded.

Leah searched his face for a long moment before she nodded. "I was just putting Sunny to bed, so it'll be a few minutes," she explained, leaving him in the open doorway and thinking he would stay there until she was finished. Edward didn't stay, though. He followed her down the hall of the little house and stopped in another doorway: the doorway to a brightly painted bedroom where a little girl was sitting expectantly in the middle of her bed.

"Hi, Edward," Sunny greeted him with a wide smile. Leah turned and rolled her eyes at him, though she was fighting her own smile.

"Hi," he replied, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Leah asked as Sunny crawled under her covers.

"Yes."

"Wash your face?"

"Yes. Where's Mr. Cuddles?"

"He's right here!" Leah cried and pulled a purple bunny out from under the bed. "He must not have wanted to go to bed either."

"I just need a goodnight kiss," Sunny giggled, so Leah kissed her forehead and then her nose.

"I love you," Leah whispered to her daughter.

"I love you, Mommy."

She stood and gestured Edward out of the room. He followed her to the kitchen where she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms in front of her, staring expectantly.

"I'm sorry to just show up here," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking a deep breath.

"Then why did you? I thought we figured this out earlier."

"Figured it out? You kissed me, told me everything was still the same, and that was it!"

"What did you want me to do, Edward? You came to me the day before your _wedding_ looking for answers, so I gave them to you."

Edward turned away and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. She was right: she had given him the answer he was looking for.

"Why did you come back?" she asked quietly.

"To tell you that I'm not getting married tomorrow," he responded just as quietly. The expression on Leah's face didn't change, but he could hear her little intake of breath from across the kitchen. "Tanya…she called it off," Edward explained further.

Leah rubbed her fingers against her temples and looked down at her feet.

"What happened? Did you tell her you came here?"

"No. I was planning on it, I was going to tell her everything…but my mom was showing her some pictures and she figured it out on her own."

"That's it? She saw some silly picture of us from high school and decided she couldn't marry you?" Leah shook her head in disbelief, although if she thought about it, she knew exactly which picture would set her off.

"She told me that I never look at her they way I looked at you in that picture," Edward said as he took a step closer to her. "That she couldn't marry me when she knew that I was in love with someone else." He fingers grazed her cheek before slipping around the back of her neck and tipping her face to his. "She was right."

"Edward," she said his name in a quiet protest, but forgot just exactly what she was protesting when his lips met hers very gently. He kissed her earnestly, almost cautiously, and differently than he'd ever kissed her before.

Edward pulled away slowly, afraid to open his eyes, afraid he'd made the wrong move. Leah gave him a weak smile and tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," he begged, frantically trying to wipe her tears away with his fingers. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I've just wanted this for so long. I've wanted _you_ for so long. Leaving you was so stupid, Edward. Even after I had Sunny it always felt like something was missing."

"It _was_ stupid, Leah. But we were young and scared and-"

"But you tried so hard, and I just left. How could you forgive me for that? How are you even here right now?"

Edward smiled. "Because I love you, Leah. I love _everything_ about you. Everything."

"I'm different now," she said softly. "How do you know you'll still love me the same?"

"Our lives are different, Leah. But we aren't...not really. And neither is the way we feel, is it?"

Leah shook her head. "You know it isn't."

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to summon some answers from each other, before he let his arms drop from around her. He took a step back and she felt the loss of the warmth of his body and the smell of his skin.

"We have a lot to think about, don't we?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Leah gave him a small smile and glanced down the hallway, no doubt thinking of her daughter and how all of this would affect Sunny.

"A lot," she repeated.


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

Everything About You – Chapter Six

"She's something, isn't she?" Sue asked from beside Edward.

He smiled and nodded as he watched Leah run into the water with Sunny. "Which one?" he teased, and Sue laughed.

"Both of them, I guess. Are you headed home?" She gave him a glance and he nodded.

"She told you, huh?"

"Just a little bit…"

When Edward didn't say anything, she spoke again.

"It's hard to be a single mom, Edward, even when it's what you've chosen. After my husband died, it was years before I even thought I'd want to get involved with someone."

"I know that- I know it won't be easy. If it even happens at all, that is."

"Are you doubting the choices you've made, Edward?" she asked softly.

"No, I just don't want to put any pressure on her. She has more on the line than I do," he answered with a small smile.

"I think you'll find her little counterpart easy to win over. She already thinks you're _very pretty_," Sue told him, and Edward laughed so loudly it made Leah and Sunny both turn around. He watched them talk for a moment before walking out to join them.

"You came back!" Sunny cried and rushed to him, grinning. "I found some seashells. Mommy lets me keep them and them we make art out of them. Sometimes I give them to my grandma. Do you like seashells?" She rambled on while he fought a smile.

"I do like seashells. I used to find them with your mom all the time when we were kids," Edward explained as he knelt down in front of Sunny.

"I know," she said simply before running back to the water.

"Hi," Leah greeted him, holding out her hand to him. He took it, feeling grateful that she still wanted to see him, let alone touch him.

"Hi. How was your thinking?"

"Tough," she answered with a glance in her daughter's direction.

"It's going to take time, Leah, but I'll wait."

"It might be a while, Edward. Sunny is my main priority. I don't even know how to bring something like this up to her."

"I could talk to her." Edward shrugged and took a step away from her, but Leah caught his arm.

"And say what exactly?" she asked, and he smiled widely.

"I'll think of something," he answered before making his way to the little girl.

Leah watched, feeling herself smile as she did. The only man in Sunny's life was her Uncle Seth, and that was only part of the time. She hated to think that Edward would be resentful toward Sunny because she wasn't his daughter, but she knew it was a possibility. Of course, as she stood watching them talk and laugh together her worries seemed to melt away.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy to begin a relationship with Edward again, especially when she was the reason it fell apart in the first place. Leah really wanted to try, though. She'd spent six years without Edward in her life, and what she'd told him was true: it always felt like something was missing.

Now that she could see Edward right in front of her…Leah knew that _he _was the missing part.


	7. Chapter Seven

**I'm clicking complete for now, but I may come back to visit these three. I liked them. ;) Eternal thanks to killerlashes for always putting up with me. Thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

Everything About You – Chapter Seven

**Six Months Later **

"Edward?" He heard his name and looked up to see his secretary standing in the doorway of his office. "You have a visitor." Edward closed the file he'd been going over and waved at Heidi to let them in, though he wasn't really expecting the person who walked in.

"Hi, Edward," Sunny's sweet voice greeted him, so he pushed himself away from his desk and went to her. It was a greeting he'd become accustomed to over the past six months, and one he greatly enjoyed to hear.

"Hi, beautiful girl." He lifted her up and kissed her cheek, relishing the way she giggled and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for our date, silly!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he laughed quietly.

He grinned and set her down, grabbing her hand. "Oh, that's right. How could I forget?" He led her out of the office to where Leah was standing at Heidi's desk. Over the past six months they'd taken time from their busy schedules to meet for dinner, to talk, to get to know each other again. During that time Leah was careful to keep Edward at arm's length, meaning away from Sunny. He spoke to her on the phone sometimes, and she told him about kindergarten or what she had done that day, but the time they spent together was limited.

Tonight was a big step for all three of them.

"There you are. Are you ready?" Leah held out her hand to Sunny, who quickly joined her mother.

"Yeah, let me grab my coat," he said, before he went back to his office, grabbed his things, and met them both at the elevator. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Edward!" Sunny cried through her giggles. "You're supposed to take _us_ somewhere!"

"How do you know, have you ever been on a date?"

"Noooo…but Mommy told me you were going to take us someplace special," she explained, looking up at Leah for confirmation. Leah nodded and gave Edward a pointed look.

"Oh, special? That's a lot of pressure on a guy, you know."

Sunny gave him a gentle pat on the hand. "I think you can do it."

He chuckled quietly. "Anything for you," he whispered and bent down to press a kiss to her head. "And you," he whispered before kissing Leah's cheek.

She smiled as the elevator opened and led her daughter out with Edward trailing behind. It had been a long six months, but she finally felt like things were falling into place for them. She and Edward were happier than they'd ever been, and he was more than excited to bring Sunny into their relationship.

They stepped out of Edward's office building and onto the busy street, eager to start on a new adventure.

"Ready?" Sunny asked, holding her hand out to Edward. He smiled, taking her hand in his. He took a moment to take both of them in: his two beautiful girls. Leah met his gaze and he tried not to laugh as she blinked back tears.

_I love you_, she mouthed and he nodded, taking a deep breath as he did.

"Yeah, I'm ready."


	8. Chapter Eight

**See? I knew I'd be back to these guys. ;) Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Everything About You – Chapter Eight

"Well, what do you think?" Edward asked nervously. Sunny frowned and rested her chin on the glass counter of the third jewelry store he'd dragged her into.

"I like that one," she said as she pointed through the glass. He smiled and nodded to the jeweler, who pulled out a tray of rings. "The pretty yellow one."

"I knew you'd pick that one," he told her. She scrunched her face at him and he laughed.

"Did not. It isn't green," Sunny reasoned, but he shook his head.

"It's yellow. Like the sun." Edward kissed her head and held out his hand to the man across the counter.

She grinned. "Like me." He took her hand in his and slipped the too-big ring on her little finger. "That won't fit me!" she giggled.

"I'm just testing it out. Let's see what size you are…" Edward lifted the little girl onto the counter and the jeweler measured her finger, writing down a number for Edward, which he stuck in his pocket.

"I think Mommy will like it. Do you have it in her size?" Sunny turned to the man, who looked expectantly at Edward.

"Six," Edward told him. "Can you ring that up for me?" He nodded toward the ring and the man disappeared.

"Edward, are you really going to ask my mom to marry you?" Sunny gazed up at Edward. He smiled and brushed her dark hair from her face.

"Only if it's okay with you, sweetheart."

"Well, she likes you a lot, so I guess it's okay." The girl shrugged, causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"And what about you?" He nudged her little knees while a small smiled played on her lips.

"Yeah, I guess I like you too," Sunny teased. Edward pretended to sigh sadly before he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and tickle her at the same time. She giggled and tried to fight him off. "Okay! I love you! And Mommy does to!"

"I thought so," Edward said smugly before he helped her down from the counter. The jeweler led them to the register, where Edward handed him a credit card in exchange for a little white bag that was hopefully going to change his life in the best way possible.

Sunny slipped her hand into Edward's as they exited the store, and looked up and down the street.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"You know me too well, Sunshine."

Sunny smiled and let Edward lead her to a little old fashioned ice cream shop that she loved to visit when she and Leah came to see him.

"I have to go potty," she said quietly once they'd ordered.

He asked, "Do you know where it is?" and she nodded. "Okay. I'll be right here. Don't forget to wash your hands." Edward sat at a little table and set down the two cups of ice cream and the little white bag, then pulled out his phone to send Leah a quick text.

"Fancy meeting _you_ here." A voice from beside Edward startled him. Not because he was frightened, but because it was one he hadn't heard since the day she moved everything out of his apartment.

"Tanya!" he exclaimed, nearly dropping his phone in Sunny's cup of chocolate chip cookie dough. "Hi. Um, sit down?"

"You sure?" She eyed the two cups of ice cream, and he nodded.

"Yeah, please." Edward watched as she unbuttoned her coat, his eyes widening as she did. "Oh!"

She laughed, rubbing a hand over her rounded stomach as she did. "Yeah…it's been a busy year."

"I would say so, congratulations. I didn't hear that you got married."

"It was quiet. I was already a few weeks along, so we rushed it. You know how traditional my mother can be," Tanya smiled ruefully. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked, gesturing to the two now-melting cups of ice cream.

He smiled. "No, I think you'll find my date very agreeable."

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, she's something else."

"Are you talking about me?" Sunny asked as she climbed into the seat Edward pulled out for her.

"Of course," Edward told her, so she eyed him and took a bite of her ice cream before turning to Tanya.

"You're very pretty. Are you Edward's friend?"

"Thank you, and yes. I'm Edward's friend. Who are you?" Tanya asked, though she was pretty sure she knew exactly who the dark-haired little girl was.

"I'm Sunny. Edward's going to marry my mommy, right?"

"Only if she says 'yes'," he teased.

"Finally taking the leap, huh?" Tanya asked quietly, a little smile playing over her face.

"We, uh…we took our time. There was a lot to think about," Edward explained, with a glance in Sunny's direction. Tanya nodded and rested her elbows on the table.

"Was it what you wanted?" she asked, and he held her gaze for a long moment before smiling and settling his eyes back on Sunny.

"Yes. You?" He countered her question with a nod to her belly.

She laughed and leaned back. "Surprisingly so."

"I'm happy for you," Edward said softly.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Are you having a baby?" Sunny interrupted the silence that had settled over the table, and Edward was grateful.

"I am. A little girl," Tanya answered with a soft smile.

"I want a little brother," Sunny said, turning to Edward with a grin. Edward nearly choked on his ice cream.

"Hey, let me ask the big important question first, okay?"

Sunny laughed. "Okay."

Tanya smiled again and looked between them. "This looks good on you."

"Thanks. I like it, too," Edward told her honestly. And, if he were being completely honest, he loved the life he had been dealt after their break-up. He and Leah were happy, and he was in love with Sunny as much as he was her mother. He couldn't imagine any sort of life without either one of them.

They talked for a while longer while Sunny finished her ice cream, and finally told Tanya goodbye outside of the ice cream shop.

"Edward?" Sunny asked as they made their way back to his car for the long trek back to her house.

"Yeah, Sunshine?"

"If you marry my mommy…will you be my daddy?"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and quickly knelt in front of her. "Is that what you want?"

She shrugged and gazed down at her sneakers. "I don't know."

"Talk to me, baby." Edward tipped her chin up with his finger and her brown eyes met his.

"I do want that," she said quietly.

"I want that, too," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I love you, silly girl. I want to do whatever I can to make you and your mom happy."

"Like marry us?"

"Well, marrying you would make _me_ happy," Edward teased, and Sunny quickly threw her arms around his neck.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Can I practice calling you Daddy? Just in case she says yes?"

Edward took a deep breath to steady himself. It wasn't as if he hadn't been preparing for this conversation, because he had been. It was the fact that it was actually happening that was currently freaking him out.

"Just in case, huh?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, _Dad_. Just in case."


End file.
